My Misadventure in the Caribbean
by Marie the Black Rose
Summary: I go back in time, to the late 1600's and meet Jack Sparrow! This is after The Black Pearl adventure, savvy? PG-13 for language and some gore later on. Please, r&r!
1. AN just a vote and a little preview!

Hey everyone!  
  
Okay. I'm thinking of doing up another PotC fanfic!  
  
It's gonna be me going back in time blah blah blah and then we all die.  
  
Nah, jes' kidding!  
  
It's actually pretty good. At least, the rough copy is.  
  
So, just tell me whether I should or shouldn't, or should I wait until I finish The Black Rose first, so that I don't neglect it.  
  
It's your call.  
  
Oh, and I've found a Muse! His name is Partouf, and he's my little Elephant. He's such a sweetie. He's from Australia, and my friends all think I'm insane because I actually believe he can talk. HE CAN! He's happy that he can finally have his say in my writings.  
  
Partouf: Yuppers!  
  
There, y'see? He's happy, I'm happy, you're (probably, can't assume nothin' ) happy, and . . . . . . .yeah. . . . .  
  
Partouf: Yay! So, vote vote vote!!  
  
Yeah, what he said.  
  
But first, here's a little taste from the middle of the story:  
  
(Just so you know, I went through a cave, found myself in Port Royal, the cave closed up behind me, and a guard took me to the Fort. I met Elizabeth there, told her I knew Jack, and then she and Will (who we met on the way) take me to the Governors house. Will and Lizzie aren't married yet.)  
  
~-~-~I was dragged past dozens of fine ladies and upstanding gentlemen, who looked shocked at my attire. 'If you're gonna stare, you might as well pay admission!' I spat angrily, glaring at them. Apparently, sarcasm was uncommon to them, as they just gave me bewildered looks. After being taken about halfway across Port Royal, I found myself in front of a lovely manor, with white brick walls covered in ivy, and dotted with the occasional window.  
  
'Spirit*, this is so sweet! It's just like in the mov-.' I said, and cut myself short of saying movie. Elizabeth only pulled me into the manor faster, so I had to run so that she wouldn't tear my shirt. She pushed my towards the drawing room, and let Will in, shutting and locking the door behind her. I sat down in a high backed wooden chair, and literally vibrated with pent up excitement. Will turned to me, and looked me in the eye, asking 'Where are you from, how did you get here, what the bloody hell are you wearing, and how do you know . . . .(he waved a hand towards Elizabeth, who was standing near the door) . . .US?' I sighed, and answered with a smile 'I'm from Canada, I came by . . .(I paused to think of what to say) . . boat, I'm wearing my clothes, dumbass, and I can't answer the last question.'  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Will, and crossed my arms, eyeing him with a mix of interest and enjoyment. He stared back, and I glared at him until he blinked. I uncrossed my arms, leapt out of the chair (practically causing Will to fall backwards) and said to Will 'HAH! You blinked, you lose!'~-~- ~  
  
So, there we are! That's near the beginning, so you kin of get the point. In this fic, I'm 20 (I always am older in stories including me) and I know karate (I actually do), and I can do lotsa stuff that I can't do now!  
  
It's just what I call a 'hopeful' fanfic.  
  
Partouf: BYEZERS! MtBR: Partouf, please.  
  
Okay, see ya all soon!  
  
*-I'm Wiccan, so please don't mind the use of terms  
  
~@ Marie the Black Rose@~ 


	2. A rum day

** Okay, I know this is a tad late, but . . . I have discovered a MAJOR mistake! I'm too old! I'm actually supposed to be 18! Oops! BIG oops! Partouf pointed this out to me. I'll be making corrections throughout the whole fanfic. Again, I'm sorry for the misinformation! Enjoy the NEW AND IMPROVED chapters. **  
  
Alright!  
  
Here's the chapter!  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but Midterms are coming up, and I really don't have that much time!!!  
  
Okay. So, here we is! The first chapter to:  
  
*drumroll*  
  
MY MISADVENTURE IN THE CARIBBEAN!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a nice, sunny, too-stereotypical Caribbean day.  
  
I was wearing a pea-green tank top, with light blue capris and black beach sandals, and a blue bucket hat was perched atop my flaming red hair, with my moss-green eyes peeking out from underneath the rim.  
  
I was happy to be here, except for one small, eensy teensy problem.  
  
I was stuck inside our hotel room, unpacking my underwear and socks.  
  
My mum had decided to take a vacation to the Caribbean, and had invited me along, seeing as she was 51 and in need of watching in case she made a fool of herself.  
  
'Jillian, I need your help! I can't find my glasses!'  
  
'Mum, they're perched atop your HEAD!'  
  
See what I mean? Without me, it'd be chaos.  
  
Utter chaos.  
  
Anywho, I quickly overturned my bag into one drawer, slammed it shut, and said to mum as I ran by 'Hey, I'm going down to see the beach, okay? I'll be back in an hour! You stay here and read, okay?' Mum just smiled, and said 'Wear your hat, it's a sunny day! And call me if you're in any trouble!'  
  
'Yeah, I know, mum!' I called over my shoulder, and grabbed my small blue backpack from the pile of luggage by the door, slinging it over my shoulder. I practically leaped down the stairs, still acting like a child at my age, and I skipped through the lobby, ignoring the stares I got from some of the 'finer' people staying there.  
  
My insanity escalated when I ran down to the beach, and I pulled off a wonderful cartwheel, shrieking 'YAHOO!' at the top of my lungs. Sand flew everywhere, and I ran for it as a couple of vacationers ran after me, shouting insults. I ducked past people, running full out, and laughing at the same time. The shouts became fainter, but I kept running, and I found a small rock crevice which I could just fit into.  
  
I slid between the two rocks, and found that I could actually slide all the way to the other side! I sidled through, and came out into a rocky cove, with shells and seaweed littering the jagged rocks. 'This has to be the BESTEST PLACE EVER!' I squealed, and I hopped from rock to rock, picking up shells and stuffing some nice ones into my bag. I never even noticed how late it was getting, until I looked up and stretched, finally seeing how low the sun was in the sky.  
  
'Shit, I have to get back! Mom'll be, like, so worried about me!' I swore, and turned to go back. But, as I had wandered about, I had . . . . Lost my way.  
  
Go figure.  
  
My mind was filled with panic, and whenever that happened, my body went numb. So, basically, I couldn't feel the water lapping around my sandals until I looked down. I snapped my head up to look out at the sea, and saw that the tide was coming in fast. I ran away from the water, looking for anywhere on a higher level. But, the cove was surrounded by tall, steep cliffs. I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
I was about to just sit and think about my present situation, when I saw a small cave, with a slope leading upwards in it. ~Thank you, Spirit! ~ I thought, and ran for the cave. I scrambled up the slope, finding handholds in the jagged rocks, and suddenly the slope stopped. I was in a deep cavern, long and wide, with a low roof. So low, in fact, I hit my head whilst trying to stand up. 'Aww, feck! Shit that hurt!' I yelled, and my voice echoed loudly, causing a few chunks of stalagmites to fall loose, thankfully missing me.  
  
I began to walk through the cavern, taking note of what was around me, for. . . .mapping purposes. Since I wasn't looking down, I stepped into a small 'pothole' filled with cold water, and scraped my foot against something. I stepped out of the puddle, and looked down at it, seeing a small round disk- like thing resting on the shallow bottom. I reached in, and fished it out, holding it closely to my eyes to find that I was holding a doubloon.  
  
'Kewl, gold!' I said gleefully, and tucked it into my pocket, surging forward once more. I was getting very bored very quickly, and I decided that I was most assuredly lost, until I saw a blinding light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
And, no, I was not dead. Or insane, for that matter. I checked, believe me.  
  
I rushed towards the end of the cave, and suddenly the blinding quality of the light faded out into a normal, day-like light. I slowly made my way to the opening, and stepped out . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Onto a sandy beach. 'What the feck is going on here?' I asked myself aloud, looking around me. The sun was high in the sky, about noon, and I heard the chatter of people to my left, and the strangest thing was the large ship anchored out in the bay. 'The. . . .Dauntless . . .!' I read, squinting a little in disbelief, and then looked around me.  
  
Two guards were standing near the docks close to a smaller ship, and there was a large fort on the cliff above me, looking out over the very familiar bay. . .  
  
Realization dawned on me as I said to myself 'Holy shit, I'M IN PORT ROYALE!!'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
And, there we is!  
  
I'm really sorry that I didn't get to updating sooner, but with Midterms and all, it's getting kinda busy.  
  
So, I'd like to thank the 5 people who reviewed for this, and I hope that they'll review again, along with others!  
  
*listens*  
  
What? Oh, reviewing is a very simple process.  
  
Here, I'll explain it in steps.  
  
Step 1:: Read the fanfic  
  
Step 2:: Go down to the bottom of the page  
  
Step 3:: Look for the blue button down there that is marked 'Go'  
  
Step 4:: Click the button  
  
Step 5:: Leave a review!  
  
Very simple indeed.  
  
Have fun!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose@8~ 


	3. An awful start

Okay, then!  
  
I'm so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but . . . I've been really busy, and it's hard. This is my LAST YEAR OF JUNIOR HIGH, so everything counts.  
  
Alrighty then, time for the thank yous!  
  
Partouf, if you'd do the honors. . .  
  
Partouf: Oh, alright. But don't expect me to be so generous all of the time!  
  
PARTOUF'S LIST OF REALLY BIG THANK YOU'S! ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jupiter's light: thanks! I'm updating now. How's that? :)  
  
Draconic Ban-sidhea: Nah, I wouldn't leave you hangin' for the world! Here's the update! :)  
  
jack4: and, here's the update! Woot! :):)  
  
D45: kewl, be Wiccan! It's so much fun. More holidays, and it's different! Well, I'll update TBR soon, when I find the rough copy. . .:) heh heh heh!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
And so, without any further adieu, I invite you to relax, pull up a chair, as my imagination is proud to present. . .  
  
My new chapter!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Recap on last chapter:  
  
Realization dawned on me as I said to myself 'Holy shit, I'M IN PORT ROYAL!'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I struggled to catch my breath, as I was dying of hyperventilation.  
  
But, wouldn't you hyperventilate too if you found yourself in the very same town where the famous Elizabeth and Will Turner lived!  
  
'Oh, feck, feck, feck! I can't believe it! I'm in Port Royal!' I muttered to myself after I had calmed down, and I looked around me. To my left, a sheer cliff, rising into the serene blue sky. To my right, in the distance, a small dock with sailors and Negro men bustling back and forth onto and off of dry land.  
  
'Well, seeing as there's not enough space to go left, I might as well go right. . . .Right after I check with Mu-' I began, and then turned back to look back at the cave . . . . . which wasn't there anymore. My jaw dropped, and I almost screamed in shock. ~That was my only way back! ~ I thought, and I furiously kicked sand at the solid rock wall that used to have a cave through it.  
  
And so began my adventure, or more like a misadventure, by struggling through the sand and semi-high tide to the docks.  
  
Or, at least, the long wooden planks soaked with water that went out and floated on the water, I can't remember which is which.  
  
Anywho, I actually made it to underneath this really nice. . . .Thing. . . .Like in the scene where Jack meets Murtogg and Mullroy and them and whatever, and I sat down and watched as everyone bustled around me, not even taking a glance at the odd woman sitting underneath the . . . thing . . . in her odd clothes and such.  
  
What an interesting day THIS was going to be!  
  
Suddenly, as I was staring blankly off into the distance, I noticed a couple of guards point to me, and yell 'There, look! Blah blah blah PIRATE!' 'I think that means trouble. . .!' I said, and stood up as they came rushing down the dock, shoving poor innocent old men into the water. ~How rude! ~ I though, and ran for it, up the sloped walkway and into the crowded streets or Port Royal. A yell of 'HEY! STOP, YOU!' came from behind me, and as I paused to turn around, I ran into someone.  
  
A very tall and muscular someone.  
  
A very tall and muscular someone who had a sword drawn and a very pissed off look about him.  
  
'Look, I'm really sorry for running into you, but I was-' I stammered, but my speech was cut off as the man hoisted me about a couple centimetres off of the ground, growling 'You stupid whore! You made me lose my concentration!' I looked around the dude to see a barrel with some cards on it, and it looked like he had been playing poker.  
  
Oh, shee-it.  
  
I gasped for air and clutched to my bag so that it wouldn't fall off, wriggling in the man's grasp, and saying a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. I heard him whistle, and he smirked at me, growling 'Ye've got a healthy vocabulary, lass.' I heard hurried footsteps behind me, and then two men said 'Drop the lady, and back away, sir!'  
  
And he dropped me.  
  
And I landed hard.  
  
On my ass.  
  
'Ooow, feck!' I groaned, and then I was hoisted up by the guards, and was dragged away with my back pack in the hands of one of the guards whilst being told 'You're coming with us, Miss, to see the Governor!' I didn't let them see my smile, and I thought ~Perfect! A visit to the Governor, so be it! Now I'll get to see Elizabeth! ~  
  
Unfortunately, as I soon found out, the Governor wasn't available, so I had to wait in a locked room for him to come. 'Y'know what, I think this is just a misunderstanding. I'm. . . .An ambassador from another country, and I got lost, and . . . . Yeah.' I said feebly to the stony-faced guard who was left to watch me, but he didn't seem to be listening.  
  
'Could things possibly get any better?' I mumbled, resting my head on my chin and tucking my bag on my lap, and then I heard a door open in the distance. 'I don't see how my father could be busy when we have a stowaway pirate here! What did you say she looked like?' I heard a female voice say, and I perked right up.  
  
~That, ~ I thought triumphantly, ~would be Elizabeth! ~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And that, my friends, is the end of this chapter!  
  
I'll try to update The Black Rose as soon as possible, if not sooner!  
  
Fair winds to ye, wherever ye be,  
  
Drink up, me hearties, YO HO!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	4. It just gets better

Okay, I decided to type up a new chapter sooner than usual, because I'm bored, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging for way too long like last time.  
  
So, a recap on the last chapter. . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~That, ~ I thought triumphantly, ~would be Elizabeth. ~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A knock on the door startled the guard in the room with me, and I realized then (as he was quickly getting up and opening the door) that he had been asleep.  
  
'How could I have missed that? And the door was unlocked, for Spirit's sake!' I said to myself, just as Elizabeth and two more guards walked in, which caused them to stare. I glared back at them, and I heard Elizabeth remark 'Good heavens, she's . . . she's wearing men's clothes!' I grinned, and hopped up out of my chair, saying as I held out my hand to shake hers 'Hi, I'm Jillian, and this has been a complete misunderstanding. I'm too unfortunate to be a pirate.'  
  
Elizabeth kept staring at me, probably trying to find words to say to me, as her mouth was open in an imitation of an overheated dog. A guard on her left came over and promptly grabbed my wrist tightly, saying gruffly 'Let go, Miss, and sit down!' I pouted, but sat down nonetheless, and then Elizabeth said 'Alright then, Miss Jillian. Where are you from and why are you here?' I began to say something, but then glanced at the three guards behind her, and said to them (while making a shooing motion with my hands) 'Go away! I need to talk to Miss Swann privately, if you don't mind.'  
  
The guards just gaped at me, probably thinking me daft for ordering them around, but then Elizabeth said strictly to them 'Please go and leave us to talk. I'll be fine, really.' The guards then nodded their heads in unison, and left hurriedly, shutting the door tightly behind them. I set my hands on my lap, and said quietly to Elizabeth 'So, d'you know where Jack is? I'd like to meet him!' To my surprise, she clapped a hand over my mouth, hissing 'You know Jack?' I nodded my head silently, and then there was ANOTHER knock on the door.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and removed her hand from my mouth, calling towards the door 'Who is it?' Without answering, the door opened. And in stepped. . .'WILL!' I squealed, and leapt out of the chair, hopping up to him so closely that our noses almost touched, and I said 'Is it really you?' Will grabbed my shoulders, astonished, and said to Lizzie 'Who IS this woman? And . . . . How does she know me?'  
  
I giggled like a 10 year old, and then Liz said to Will 'We have to get her to the house . . . she knows Jack.' Will's eyes widened, and he mouthed 'She knows JACK?' in astonishment, and then looked me over. I rolled my eyes, and then sighed 'I wasn't one of the whores he picked up! I just. . . .Saw him somewhere before, is all.' Will just shook his head at me, signalling me to shut up, and then pulled on my arm, saying 'Follow me, and be quick about it!'  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack which I slung over my shoulder, and was about to say something, when Will suddenly yanked me through the door and down a long corridor, Elizabeth right beside him. 'Hey, William could you and Elizabeth PLEASE tell me where I could find Jack? It's important, and I really hope that KYAH*!' I said confidingly, and then cried out when I was grabbed around the wrist by Elizabeth, who hissed at me 'Be QUIET! You don't want the guards to hear you, do you? Just wait.'  
  
We finally came out into a courtyard, where there seemed to be a party. Liz led us along the wall, but that didn't stop anyone from noticing me. I was dragged past dozens of fine ladies and upstanding gentlemen, who looked shocked at my attire. 'If you're gonna stare, you might as well pay admission!' I spat tartly, glaring hard at them. Apparently, sarcasm was uncommon to them, as they just gave me bewildered looks whilst whispering to their neighbours behind gloved hands or fans. After being hauled halfway across Port Royal (and having to be kept hidden behind Will and Liz to stop people from staring, which hardly worked), I found myself in front of a lovely Manor, with white brick walls covered in ivy, and dotted with the occasional window.  
  
'Spirit, this is so sweet! It's just like in the mov-.' I said, and then was cut short of saying movie, because Liz pulled my in even faster, Will having given up on pulling me as I kept complaining about how he was going to tear my shirt. Elizabeth only pulled my into the Manor faster, so I had to run to keep up with her and Will. She pushed me towards a really old- fashioned drawing room (it's old-fashioned to me, not them), and waited until Will got in, shutting and locking the door behind us.  
  
I sat down in a nearby high-backed wooden chair, and literally vibrated with pent-up excitement. I ignored what Lizzie was saying to Will, and then Will nodded and walked over to me. He looked me in the eye, and said questioningly 'Alright, Miss Jillian, where are you from, how did you get here, what the bloody hell are you wearing, and how do you know. . . .US?' I sighed, and made a clacking sound with my tongue, as if pitying a small child. I smiled at Will, and then replied in a very 'sweet-and-innocent- girl-who-is-about-to-bite-your-head-off' tone 'I'm from Canada, I came by . . . (I paused, thinking about what to say) . . . boat, I'm wearing my clothes, dumbass, and I heard about you. . .from the guards, I suppose.'  
  
I tilted my head to the left side, smiling sweetly at a very confused looking William, and stuck my tongue out at him. Will just stared at me, glaring a hole into my brain. If looks could kill, I'd probably be a pile of smouldering ashes on the seat of the chair I was sitting in. I glared back, crossing my eyes occasionally at him, until Will blinked. I smirked, jumped up out of the chair (almost causing Will to stumble backwards) and cried out to Will 'HAH! You blinked, YOU LOSE!' I did a little victory dance as Lizzie laughed from her corner of the room, and Will threw his hands up in the air, saying in an exasperated tone 'I give up! Elizabeth, you try talking to her. You're both women!'  
  
I just pointed and laughed quietly at Will, and sat back down as Elizabeth came over to me, asking 'Miss Jillian, may I inquire as to what your last name is?' I looked at her for a second, and then answered with a shrug 'Hussey. It's Irish, if you'd like to know.' Elizabeth nodded to me, and then Will, who was leaning against the far wall, shaking his head at he and mumbling something about 'strange foreign women' or whatever.  
  
To my surprise, as Elizabeth turned back to me, she gave me a brilliant smile, saying sweetly 'Well, Miss Hussey, I welcome you to Port Royal, and invite you to stay here, as my honoured guest.' My jaw dropped, and I managed to say 'R-really? You'll let me stay. . Here? This is so sweet!' She gave me a puzzled look, and then asked 'What is 'sweet'?' I stood up, straightened my jeans, and pulled my bag up from my forearm, where it had fallen when I jumped up at Will. With a sigh, I said 'It just means something is nice, or okay. Is there anything to eat? I feel like I could eat a horse!'  
  
Elizabeth laughed, and grasped my forearm gently, saying 'Come, I'll show you around, and then we'll get you something to eat, Miss Hussey.' Will followed too, saying to me 'And, please . . . Don't jump at me again?' I nodded at him, smirked, and we all left to explore the Manor.  
  
My last words were, as we left the drawing room, 'So, where do I sleep?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Kyah is just something I say when I'm surprised or something like that. A nonsense word, if you will. Pronounced 'kee-yah'.  
  
And, there we go!  
  
Probably not my best chapter, but hey. I'm having a bit of a 'problem' right now, and I'm not in the best of moods.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my latest chapter!  
  
'Til next time,  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	5. Corsets and corsairs

Okay then. . . . . . .  
  
I know I don't usually update this fast, so don't get used to it, but I'm having really great ideas here! Seriously, it's like having this 1000 watt bulb go on above your head. It's so cool!  
  
Anywho, where were we? Oh, yes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Recap on last chapter:  
  
My last words were, as we left the drawing room, 'So, where do I sleep?'  
  
*for those of you who are ignorant (I know some of you are), that's a line from Shrek.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As it turned out, I was gonna sleep in a guest room next to Elizabeth's room.  
  
Wow, who'd've thunkit?  
  
Anywho, Elizabeth walked me up the stairs whilst Willy-boy stayed by the front door, apparently 'busy' with something else. The handrails were exquisite, made of oak and those twisted metal thingies that hold it up. Yeah, those things! At the top of the stairs, I was taken down the hall, and Elizabeth said to me 'So, we'll get you into some. . .' she gazed down at my apparel in distaste, '. . . Proper clothing, and then we'll try to locate Mr. Sparrow.' I rolled my eyes as she pulled me into a room, saying 'Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!'  
  
Lizzie just tsked at me, and then released my arm from her grip of death, heading over to the closet and calling out 'MARY! MARY, COME HERE, PLEASE!' I covered my ears with my hands, saying 'Geez, you'd think that ladies like you would be a teensy bit quieter!' I received a glare from her just as a maid similar to the one in PotC *heck, I think it WAS the same one!* came into the room, saying politely 'Yes, Miss. Swann?' Elizabeth smiled sweetly to 'Mary', and said in a quieter tone, 'Mary, please assist Miss Jillian in getting dressed, would you? I'd imagine she'll need a bit of help.'  
  
I snuffed *which is an interesting sound, believe me*, and then Lizzie pulled out a very lovely sky-blue gown *that looked suspiciously like the same one she had taken off underwater by Jack, only a different colour* from the closet, and held it up in front of me, nodding her head and mumbling to herself. Then, she turned to Mary, saying 'This will do nicely. I'll be back in an hour to see how things are going!' And with that said she left, smiling in an almost EVIL way as she closed the door.  
  
Uh oh. . .  
  
Mary took one look at me, and said 'My goodness, miss! What did you do, take a tumble in the mud?' I grinned slyly, and said as I threw my backpack onto the bed 'No, I took a tumble in the hay.' Mary turned the brightest shade of red I have ever seen, and stammered 'M-miss! That's hardly proper, for a lady like you! What-' I cut her off with a slight giggle, squeaking out 'I'm just kidding! It's a joke, Mary! Don't worry!' Mary didn't look at that enthused, and picked up the dress, ushering me through another door opposite to the closet, and shut the door behind us.  
  
A large bath tub sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by small tables laden with soaps and scented oils and the like. 'Woot, a bath, just what I need!' I squealed, hopping over to the large screen to the left, and Mary asked *whilst pouring oils into the hot water* 'Miss, will you be needing my assistance with your bathing?' I stuck my head out from the side of the screen, my nose wrinkled, and replied indignantly 'Of course not! I've been able to bath myself since I was 10! I think I can manage, thank you.'  
  
Mary nodded her head, and quit the room, leaving me to take my own bath. Leaving my clothes, assorted jewellery, and sandals behind the screen, I tiptoed out to the bath, testing the water with my toe and then slowly sitting in. The water enveloped around me, causing me to sigh. ~Whee. . . .Warm! ~ I thought, shutting my eyes for a moment as I leant back to plunge my short hair into the water, washing out the grit and grime from the chase along the beach, discovery of the cave, and chase along the beach . . . again.  
  
Opening my eyes, I found a bar of beige soap on the floor next to the tub, and I picked it up, saying 'Well, it isn't shampoo, but it'll have to do.' I scrubbed it into my hair, and then scrubbed the dirt off of my arms and legs. After getting cleaned, I looked around for a towel, to find that there weren't any. 'MARY!' I cried out, and she came rushing in, saying with a smile that read 'told-ya-so', 'What is it, miss?' I kinda glared at her, and then sighed 'May I please have a towel? I need to dry myself, obviously.' Mary bobbed a curtsy, went over behind the wash tub to a small dresser with two large drawers, and pulled out a cream coloured towel.  
  
Oh. That's where they were.  
  
After drying off, I went back into the guest room to change into my more 'proper' clothing. To my horror, I noticed a corset lying on the bed, next to a pair of knickers and a white camisole. 'Oh, no. I am NOT, repeat, NOT wearing a corset!' Mary just looked at me like I was daft, and then smiled assuredly, saying semi-sweetly 'Miss, it's in the fashion! Besides, you'll look . . . thinner with it on!' I glared at her, tucking the towel around me tighter, and scoffed 'Oh, yes, of course I'll slowly kill myself by crushing my ribs on that thing! LIKE HELL, I WON'T!' Mary stared at me in shock, and then Lizzie decided to show up, saying breathlessly 'What is it? I could hear you yelling all the way downstairs!'  
  
I turned to Elizabeth, pointed to the corset, and said strongly 'I am NOT wearing one of those! Know what they do to you! They crush ribs, cause breathing problems, and for what? FASHION! I WILL NOT BE A FASHION VICTIM, DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT!!!!!' Breathing heavily, I finished my rant, and sat down on the bed in a huff. Elizabeth *who was pretty upset* stomped over, picked up the corset, and said in a low but evil voice 'Listen, Miss Jillian. You seem to know little about common courtesy, so I'll give you a lesson: When told to do something, you do so! Do not be so childish! We don't have to tie it tightly, seeing as you don't really need it, but please! For heaven's sake, please wear it at least for today.'  
  
I cowered for a second *hey, when she's mad, she sure can be forceful!*, and then sighed, saying in defeat 'Fine, alright! I'll wear it. But, not too tight!' Standing up, I made them both turn around so that I could pull on the knickers and camisole, and then let them tie on the corset. It actually wasn't that bad, and I could still talk and breathe at the same time. After pulling on the dress, Elizabeth stood back, smiling and saying 'Lovely! That's a wonderful colour on you, Miss Jillian.' I smirked, pulled off a small curtsy, and then said 'So, about-'  
  
Lizzie shushed me, subtly jabbing a finger over in Mary's direction, and then said sweetly to me 'Come, we'll get you some shoes.' I nodded, and went back into the 'bath' room, grabbing my jewellery, which consisted of pendulum and pentacles necklaces, a green and silver ring, and a gold watch.  
  
Then, I noticed that my own clothes were gone.  
  
'NO!' I yelled, and ran out of the bathroom, saying desperately 'Where are my clothes? Who took them?' Elizabeth pointed to the door, saying 'While I was helping you with the dress, Mary gave them to another servant to bring down to the laundering room. Is that a problem?' I wailed quietly, and then ran as fast as I could past Elizabeth, down the hall and reaching the top of the stairs before Lizzie could even leave the room.  
  
Whilst I was rushing down the stairs, I heard voices down in the front hall, one of them sounding very familiar. Ignoring them, I ran down the rest of the stairs, rushing past in a flurry of skirts to go through another doorway, and-- stop short as I realized something.  
  
As I had passed the persons at the door, I had caught a glimpse of them. Will and another man whom I knew. Quite well, actually.  
  
I pressed myself to the wall, and listened to the silence that had overcome them when I ran by, and then I heard that oh-so-familiar voice say:  
  
'Who was that lass that jus' ran by? Seemed in a bit of a hurry, I'd wager, whelp.'  
  
My stomach turned inside-out, and I almost missed hearing Will say 'Don't call me a whelp! Please!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And so, I leave you there!  
  
Hee hee, I love the ending! So cute!  
  
Jack is the best! WOOT!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! YAY!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	6. A bargain is struck

Okay, I feel like such an ass for not updating in such a long time, and I'm really, really SORRY!  
  
*cries*  
  
I'm really busy with High School registrations, and homework, and tests, and my cousin's wedding, and . . . . Yeah, that's my excuse, live with it!  
  
Anywho, here's a new chapter for My Misadventure in the Caribbean!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap on last chapter:  
  
'Who was that lass that jus' ran by? Seemed in a bit of a hurry, I'd wager, whelp.' My stomach turned inside-out, and I almost missed hearing Will say 'Don't call me whelp! Please!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slid down to sit on the floor with my back against the wall as I heard Will ask Lizzie as she hurried by 'What's wrong with her?' I quickly got up and looked for another door, finding one that led down to the basement, and I thought ~The laundering room! Fwa HA!~ I ran through the door just as Liz was explaining to the guys about me, and practically fell down the stairs, yelling 'Touch my clothes, and you DIE!'  
  
The maid had made it halfway across the laundry room floor when I said that, and she stopped short, dropping my clothes in a heap on the floor. I rushed over, and began turning out the pockets of my pants, saying 'Where are they, where are they, where are th-YAY!' I triumphantly pulled out my deck of playing cards, along with that gold coin that I had found in the cave, picking up my clothes.  
  
I pushed my clothes into the hands of the astonished maid, saying with a smile 'There w go, all better now. Now, toddle off and wash these, will you? I'll need them for tomorrow.' The maid just nodded her head, curtsied, and walked off. I flicked my cards as I walked slowly back up the stairs, and noticed that it was all too quiet when I got to the main floor. Looking in the entrance hall, I found that everyone had gone into the drawing room to talk.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I walked by the open door of the drawing room, and silently peeked in. Jack was sitting with his back to me, and Will and Liz were taking turns saying 'She said she wanted to meet you-' 'And so we brought her here, and I took her upstairs, and -' 'And then I went and got you, and that's when she ran by-' 'Because Karen had taken her clothes down to the laundering room.'  
  
Jack just sat there patiently until I realized that he had fallen asleep, and Liz sighed as she then noticed me. 'Miss Jillian, there you are!' She said as William shook Jack awake, and I said 'Of course I'm here, where else is there to go?' Jack turned around in his chair, saying 'This 'ad better be good, whelp. I was havin' a nice dr-' He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed me, and then got up from his chair, saying with a smile ''ello, lass! Ye must be Miss Jillian, of whom I've heard so much about. Th' name's-' 'Captain Jack Sparrow, commander of the Black Pearl and all those who sail under its flag, I know, I know.' I interrupted, and Jack looked a bit put out, shying away and asking defensively 'Are ye someone I've met and shouldn't meet again? Cuz if ye are, I swear, I'll either get you your money or pay you for your services! Just, please, no more slapping.'  
  
I began to giggle, which progressed into chuckling, laughing, and then silent laughing *that's when you can't breath cuz you're laughing so hard*. I sat down hard on the floor, and managed to gasp out 'That's what I love about you, Jack! You're so funny!' Jack just kinda looked at me funny, and then whispered loudly to Will 'Is she like this all th' time?' Will nodded, answering 'For as long as WE'VE known her.'  
  
I finally calmed down, saying 'Ooh hoo, my ribs, they hurt from laughing so hard!' Jack reached out a hand to help me up, and I took it, adding 'Thanks, Cap'n.' He smirked, saying to Liz and Will 'At least th' lass calls me by me proper title, unlike ye two.' I stuck my tongue out at Will, and clutched to Jack's arm, asking 'Oh, and another thing: May I come with you when you leave Port Royal?'  
  
Jack began to nod his head, until Will and Liz said at the same time 'WHAT?' Jack let go of me and backed up, saying 'No, no woman is comin' on me ship! Besides Anamaria, that is. She'd murder me if she knew I'd said that. . .' I pouted, and walked around Jack, saying 'But why not? I know how to use a sword, kind of, I'll follow orders, I have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death, and. . .I can clean.' Jack had stared at me in astonishment throughout my whole rant, and when I had finished, he turned to Will and Liz, saying 'Save me, please.'  
  
I laughed, and said 'No, seriously. I mean, after the whole Black Pearl predicament and the cursed gold and such, you must be ITCHING to go on another adventure! I'll come with you, then.' Will raised his eyebrows in slight disbelief, and then Lizzie argued 'But they're pirates! If you're not careful, Jack might strand you on some Island, or . . . or murder you in your sleep, or worse! They're PIRATES, Jillian! They're beyond trusting!'  
  
Jack looked indignant at this, and contradicted in an all high-and-mighty voice 'I'll have you know, luv, that I'm a man of me word! I won't do nuthin' of th' sort to Miss Jillian, as long as she keeps up a bargain.' I eyes Jack suspiciously, and asked 'What kind of bargain?' Jack smiled and clapped his hands together, coming around to stand almost nose to nose with me, and then he said quietly 'If ye'll not try to mutiny against me, or try t' kill me in me sleep, then I'll bring ye along.'  
  
Smirking, I replied 'Fine, I'll do what you ask, Captain. Just one more thing: step away from me, or you'll lose something you don't want lost.' Jack looked down, and found that as he had been talking to me, I had taken his dagger, and was holding it close to his . . . well, let's just say he stepped back quickly. Will gave a choked laugh, and Liz snorted behind her hand as I passed the dagger back to Jack.  
  
'Welcome aboard, luv!' he said, and I whooped loudly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOOT!  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!  
  
I are happee!  
  
Sadly though, Partouf isn't here. *sniffsniffcrycry* He's back on Astralis, celebrating his birthday with his parents.  
  
PLEASE WISH PARTOUF A HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN YOUR REVIEW!  
  
Yes, please review.  
  
:)  
  
Gracias!  
  
Merci!  
  
Diola lle!  
  
Thank you!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	7. Messing with brains

FROM NOW ON, THE THOUGHT SQUIGGLES ARE GOING TO BE REPLACED BY DOUBLE BRACKETS. SOMETHING SCREWED UP, SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE. YES, I KNOW I'M TYPING IN UPPERCASE. IT'S IMPORTANT!

I'm gonna start off with the usually apology for taking so long, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Okay, and for the last chapter: it got a TEENSY BIT Mary-Sue-ish, with the dagger and the thing, yeah. But seriously, I can do that. I learned to use a dagger in my European Swordsmanship classes, and my friend Sean can vouch for me. And, we're getting off topic!  
  
There, now that THAT'S over, on with the next chapter of My Misadventure in the Caribbean!  
  
Partouf: Finally! (rolls eyes)  
  
MtBR: Hey, you! Keep quiet. You were hardly any help through this. I had to turn to Dino to look for inspiration!  
  
Partouf: But I'm cute and fluffy, and you love me! That's why I'M your muse and not him.  
  
MtBR: You can be replaced, you know.  
  
Partouf: You're a great author, did you know that?  
  
Fiora: (hiss) Suck up.  
  
MtBR: You guys are SUCH great friends, you know that? (rolls eyes)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Recap on last chapter:  
  
'Welcome aboard, luv!' he said, and I whooped happily. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was like being on sugar, caramel, and chocolate at the same time.  
  
A natural or not so natural high.  
  
((I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M GOING WITH JACK SPARROW ON HIS SHIP!)) I thought, squealing with happiness as everyone filed out of the drawing room place thingy and into the main entrance, and Jack said to us 'Well, methinks th' Commodore would've heard that I'm back in Port Royal by now, so I'd best be off and goin' in t' hidin'. Miss Jillian, I 'spect t' see ye down on th' docks by sunset tomorrow. Oar avoir, as the French say.' He tipped his hat, and walked out the door, me calling after him 'It's 'au revoir', Cap'n! Say it right, or not at all!'  
  
Jack just kept on walking, and as soon as Elizabeth shut the door, I squealed with joy 'ICAN'TBELIEVEI'MGOINGONTHEBLACKPEARLWITHCAPTAINJACKSPARROWOHMYGOD/DESSIAMSO HAPPY!' This got me two awkward glances from Liz and Will, and when I had stopped hyperventilating, Elizabeth clutched my arm and said calmly 'Come, we must find you something to wear on your feet!'  
  
I chattered on about how cute I thought Jack was and how cool it was to be going on an adventure with him, and the like. Surprisingly, Elizabeth actually put up with all of my nattering, and when she finally got some shoes for me, I shut up and listened to her say 'Now, Miss Jillian. . . William and I were planning on attending an occasion at the fort. I would be honoured if you would accompany us.'  
  
I grinned, and hopped up gently on the painfully stiff shoes I wore, saying 'Oh, I'd be delighted! May I bring along my notebook?' Liz just gave me that odd look of hers, but then said 'Yes, I suppose you may.'  
()  
Partouf: Well, that was a quick and dirty change of events! 

Fiora: Shut up, you're interrupting the story!

Partouf: Whoopsies.

MtBR: SILENCE! (Crickets chirping)  
()  
After Liz had persuaded me to only bring ONE notebook curse it, we walked down to Main Entrance once again to find that Will had disappeared somewhere. 'He's probably gone to fetch his suit for the occasion.' Liz said VERY formal-like, and I raised an eyebrow at her, which she chose to ignore as she almost dragged me into the den, which was adjoined to the entrance. For those of you who can't picture it, visualize the scene in PotC where Will is standing at the entrance. The room that the butler comes out of is the room I'm talking about.  
  
Anyways . . . .  
  
I sat down in one of the odd wooden and velvet chairs, and immediately felt my back stiffen, thinking ((Spirit, hasn't anyone made any comfortable furniture?)) Silence reigned until Elizabeth asked 'Miss Jillian, what is it that is so important in that book of yours?' I gazed down at my small notebook, and then replied promptly 'Oh, it has all of my elvish translations in it. I use it to write my stories.' This caused Liz to pause, and then ask 'What is. . . .Elvish?' I was about to answer when I heard the door open and close, and I heard William call 'Elizabeth?'  
  
Liz got up, and walked over to meet and greet Will, leading him into the den whilst asking him 'Will, do you know what 'elvish' is? Miss Jillian has a book of it.' I decided to have a little fun while I was here, and then asked Will 'Yes, don't you remember any of it?' Will just gave me a puzzled look until I sighed, got up out of the annoyingly stiff furniture, and opened the book, shoving it in his face. He slowly grasped the book, reading a few of the words and their translations into English, and then whispered 'What is all this?'  
  
I giggled, and then said while turning the page for him 'You should know. Your alter ego is an elf.' At this, it looked like something clicked in his head, and Will pointed at something on the page, reading in perfect pronunciation 'pilindi = arrows, vedui = greetings, mae govannen = well met . . . I think I understand some of this!' I nodded to Will, and then glanced at Elizabeth when she looked at the two of us wide-eyed, saying in awe 'You're BOTH mad!'  
  
I took back my book, sighing 'I know, I know. Don't blame me, blame my care-givers. Now, you said something about a party!' At that word, William looked down at his suit which I had neglected to notice at first, but it looked quite nice on him. Think: suit at Jack's hanging, and then hooked his arm in Elizabeth's, smiling as he commented 'Speaking of which, the carriage arrived just as I came in. Shall we go?'  
  
I linked my arm in Will's free one, startling him, and then exclaiming 'We shall!' as I pulled them to the door and out to the carriage.  
  
This was gonna be one interesting night!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Life was simple. All the men were named John, all the women were named  
Mary, and everything was a sin except for hard work. This work consisted  
of making the most uncomfortable furniture imaginable, honoured to this  
day by American airport waiting rooms.' -- Excerpt from 'Say, Uncle!' By  
E. Nicol  
  
I just checked the stats, and I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter!  
  
()cries()  
  
Please, the only thing that keeps my writing this stuff is the reviews from you guys! It's the stuff I live off of!  
  
Partouf: she also turns it into paper, which she uses to write her homework on.  
  
MtBR: That's RIGHT!  
  
Partouf: she beats me with sticks.  
  
MtBR: I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!  
  
Partouf: I know, but it's fun to say.  
  
3 Marie the Black Rose 3 


	8. A big mistake

Hee hee, I had so much fun with the last chapter! Will is so much fun to mess around with.  
  
Elizabeth is funny when she's mad at someone other than me :P  
  
Anywho. .  
  
Sorry I've taken so long in updating, but it's okay now. I'M UPDATING! WOOT!  
  
I'm at Summer School now . . . bah, I'm taking Phys Ed. 10 now so that I can take French 20 IB next year in grade 10. . . I'm so sore, cuz our teacher is a slave driver, but anyways. .  
  
On with the story!  
  
Partouf: it's a fanfic, moron.  
  
You, hush up!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Relapse of last chapter:  
  
This was going to be one interesting night!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I leapt towards the door; the elvish dictionary was clutched tightly in one hand and Will's arm wound in a death grip in the other. 'Miss Jillian!' I heard Lizzy gasp, and I screeched to a stop, turning to look at her in blatant impatience as she said in a forcedly calm voice 'You have to show some respect and dignity when we arrive there, do you understand me? You cannot go . . . gallivanting off in all directions as soon as you step out! Please, act properly, if not better!'  
  
In recognition, I scrunched my nose at her, and sighed as I let go of Will's arm, saying 'Fine . . . I'll act as best I can, if that's up to your standards, your highness.' That got me a really strange look from her, and she said in a clueless fashion 'I'm not royalty, Miss Jillian!' I looked at her for a moment, wondering why she had said that for no reason (or, at least, I thought it was for no reason), and then it clicked, and I said 'Ohh, no! I know you're not royalty! It just means that you're acting very princess-like, ordering me about, and all that. Very stuck up, in a way.'  
  
Will gave a very odd noise from his mouth that sounded suspiciously like a cough, and Liz glared at him evilly until he looked away. 'C'mon, let's go! We don't want to be late, now do we?' I whined, tugging on Will's sleeve like an impatient child, and we finally got moving out the door. The night air smelled lovely, crisp and clean, of salty seas and blue moons. (That actually sounds quite poetic!) I thought as we walked over to the carriage, Liz hissing at me 'Don't stick your nose in the air! And don't sniff like that! You're supposed to be polite and act accordingly!'  
  
With a pout, I lowered my nose and allowed William to help me up the steps and into the carriage, which was . . . almost morbid. It was a black box- like thing, with velvet scarlet cushions and scarlet drapes covering the windows. Liz and Will hopped in (Well, not literally, but . . . work with me here!) and sat on the seat opposite me, and I commented with my eyebrows raised 'Well, this is quite . . . cozy.'  
  
I ignored Elizabeth as she began talking about the party and me meeting Jack tomorrow, and blah blah blah, and just pulled back the curtain to look out at the scenery as we trundled down the road to the fort. 'Hee hee, trundled is a funny word!' I whispered randomly, but nobody heard me, as Elizabeth was fixing the clasp on Will's cape (which was exactly like the one he wore at Jack's hanging! GAHH! NO ORIGINALITY!) because it was crooked or something, and tsking at him for leaving it crooked.  
  
'Men.' I scoffed, and looked back out the window, now seeing houses and people inside the brightly lit houses. Thoughts passed through my head, one after another, and I was lost in a trance-like state until I felt a sharp rap on my shoulder, and I turned to see William staring at me, and he said 'Miss Jillian, we have arrived.' 'Oh! Okay then!' I exclaimed, and then stepped out to have some . . . man take my hand in his, helping me down from the carriage and to the cobbled ground.  
  
Elizabeth and William exited after me, and I thanked the guard, who smiled and doffed his three cornered hat at me in a polite way, as if he only half- expected me to be that polite to him. Looking up at the fort, I felt my jaw drop in complete and utter awe. It looked so big in real life! 'Miss Jillian? I'd like to introduce you to a friend of ours.' I heard Elizabeth say, and I shut my mouth and turned slowly to see Norrington standing right beside William, smiling at me in a tight and disciplined fashion.  
  
Instead of leaping on him, like I would've done on any other occasion, I curtsied politely and crooned 'Good evening, Commodore Norrington! What a pleasure it is to meet you.' I received a sharp look from Liz, and Norrington looked a bit astonished, asking 'Madame, how do you know me? I don't recall meeting you before.' ((Jillian, you idiot! You've gotten yourself into deep shit now!)) I thought, and hurriedly said 'Well, I heard Elizabeth and William talking about Commodore Norrington, and I assumed-- because you look so dashing in your uniform--that you could only be that same man.'  
  
This seemed to tide things over, and I held out a hand to Norrington, adding 'And my name is Jillian . . . Jillian O'Brian, from Ireland.' I thought that he would just bow over my hand, like men usually do, but instead he kissed my knuckles gracefully. I felt the urge to throw up as he stood back up, but I held it down, listening as he asked 'Miss O'Brian, may I escort you inside?' I plastered a smile on my face, thinking ((Dolt! He doesn't even realize I don't have an Irish accent!)), and said 'Of course, Commodore! I'd be . . . honoured if you would.'  
  
Looking over to Liz and Will, I saw Elizabeth smiling at me, and William looked liked he could die happy now, and so wished that he would after I died from lack of oxygen from inhaling so much of the powder that Norrington used to cover his liver spots. It's over exaggeration, really. Norrington held his arm crooked at the elbow, like a bird with a broken wing, and I slipped my arm through his as he led the way up to the fort. 'I'm astonished at the sheer expansiveness of this edifice, Commodore Norrington! It took my breath away as soon as I laid eyes upon it!'  
  
Norrington beamed like a 100 watt bulb, and said in an uppity fashion 'Well, yes, it has lasted for many a year, and is large enough to hold all of the noblemen and their families in the main courtyard.' I nodded my head at him, and then turned my attention to the guards patrolling the battlements, scrunching up my nose and mumbling to myself 'I wonder how Jack got past them . . . .'  
  
'What was that?' I heard Norrington ask, and I gasped and stammered 'Oh, umm, n-nothing, Commodore. Nothing at all!' We passed through the archways without another word, and I saw dozens of people all gussied up in fur lined coats, feathered hats, beautiful dresses and whatnot. ((Good Goddess, all of the females in this room are wearing corsets! How can they breathe?)) I thought, and felt Norrington relinquish my arm, saying very nicely 'Now, I must leave you with Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I have to monitor the change of guards. Until we meet again, Miss O'Brian.'  
  
I held back yet another urge to vomit as he kissed my hand yet again, and then left as Liz and Will walked right past me. 'Hey, wait!' I called to them, and hurried up to walk beside Will, asking 'Is there going to be any dancing tonight?' Liz smiled, and then nodded her head, saying 'Yes, and good, Miss 'O'Brian'. You're learning manners.' I rolled my eyes, and sighed 'I had manners to begin with, Mrs. Turner, but I had yet to see reason to use them.'  
  
Will gave a most ungentlemanly snort, and received an elbow in the ribs from Liz, who was flushed in the cheeks. Ignoring all reason to laugh at Will for his stupidity, or taunt Elizabeth any longer, I hopped right in front of them and hissed with a grin 'Can anyone play a reel?'  
  
Elizabeth looked very shocked, as if I had just said a bad word, and answered 'I-I suppose so . . . why do you ask?'  
  
Grinning with an almost malicious glee, and clasped my hands together, crooning 'Cuz I'm gonna dance!  
  
Nothing had prepared me for the looks of horror on their faces.  
  
And I laughed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
THERE!  
  
FINALLY!  
  
THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FINISH IS COMPLETE!  
  
evil laughter  
  
chokes  
  
coughhackchokewheezediediedie  
  
See y'all later!  
  
3 Marie the Black Rose 3 


	9. Odd encounters

((NOTE::THIS IS AN UPDATED CHAPTER. NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR HISTORICAL ACCURACY. THANK YOU VERRA MUCHLY))

Disclaimer: haven't done one of these in a while, but . . . I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! sobsobsob you don't know how hard it was for me to say that! But, I own me, and any other characters that I make up, including Salty Bob. Yes, I own Salty Bob, peoples!

Hee hee, I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much!

:P

Look of horror. . . .HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(coughwheezechokegaspdiediedie)

Anywho . . . .

I'm working on the next chapter for The Black Rose, but I can't get past this writers block! Bah! So, I'm just gonna update this repeatedly until I get:

a) More reviews

b) Inspiration for my next TBR chapter

c) I get a better/new muse

(sigh)

It's so hard to find good help these days, eh?

Anywhatsit, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(gets overexcited, bounces off of purple wombat wearing Norrington's wig, and falls into vat of assless chocolate pudding)

(ow)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Recap on last chapter:

Nothing had prepared me for the looks of horror on their faces.

And I laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Covering my book up, I giggled once more before composing myself ( yeah, right, as if I had any composure to begin with ) and said 'Just kidding, you guys. You scare too easily!'

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and eyed me carefully, then said to Will ( without ever taking her gaze off of me ) 'Will, keep an eye on her while I go find my father, please. Don't let her out of your sight!' Will just nodded, and let go of Liz's arm, watching her walk across the dance floor with a love struck gaze in his eyes before I interjected 'So, you have the hots for her still?'

That got his attention, and fast. 'What did you say?' he asked incredulously, and I sighed, walking over to say to him quietly 'I saw you staring at her. You love her, don't you? You're married, right?' From the awkward silence, I drew my own conclusions. Holding my hands palm up, I hissed 'You guys haven't tied the knot yet? It's been, like, three months! For Goddess' sake, what's taking you so long?'

(((AUTHORS NOTE)))

Okay, I know a few of you out there are saying to yourselves 'Wait, but didn't Liz and Eunuch-boy get married after immediately after the whole Aztec gold adventure?' Well, for my purposes, I'm making it so Will just hasn't asked yet. BEAR WITH ME!

(((THANK YOU)))

William looked a little uncomfortable, and silently took my upper arm, saying 'Come with me.' He practically dragged me over to a corner of the room, sighed, ran his fingers through his hair nervously, and whispered 'I love Elizabeth, yes. I would give my life for her, everything for her. . . It's just that I've been too busy to ask her, and there've been too many interruptions when I try! I was hoping to ask her tonight, but I'm . . . I'm still too nervous.' ((Aww, that's so sweet of him!)) I thought, and then cleared my throat, instructing 'Well, first of all, calm down. The worst thing that could happen is that she'll say no, and that could never happen. We both know that she loves you terribly, William.'

Slowly, he nodded his head and took a deep breath as I continued 'Now, when she comes back, you could say to her 'Elizabeth, I need to ask you something, but could we do this in a place with a bit more privacy?', and then take her over to another room, or outside, or whatever. As long as you're alone, it's okay. Then, you propose to her, and there may be some tears, but that's okay. She'll be really happy.' Will looked up suddenly and then tapped my arm before I could continue, and I turned around to see Elizabeth walking this way, talking to Norrington as she moved.

'Okay, you know what to do.' I whispered out of the side of my mouth as Lizzie walked up to Will, saying 'William, father would like to speak with us after the festivities, is that alright?' Will smiled and nodded, and then said 'Elizabeth, may I . . . May I ask you something?' I smirked silently behind a hand, and watched as Will led Liz away and out into the cool night air. I got the biggest shock of my life when I turned around to find that Norrington was standing behind me, and I cried 'Oh! Commodore Norrington, I did not see you there!'

The Commodore just smiled at me, and then held out his hand, asking politely 'Ms. O'Brian, would you care to dance?' Numbness filled my mind, and I blanched for a second before replying 'Oh, I apologize profusely, Commodore, but I don't think that I will be able to catch on to the dances here. . .I'm so used to Irish dancing.' This caused him to frown, and I almost sighed, thinking ((Please leave me alone, please leave me alone, GET AWAY!)) 'Then, perhaps, I could teach you.' He offered, interjecting into my thoughts and clasping one hand around mine, catching me off guard as he led me towards a courtyard of sorts.

The moon was but a sliver in the blackened sky, and the stars were like faerie dust thrown to the heavens. ((That's kinda poetic)) I thought, and when Norrington stopped pulling me onwards, I yanked my hand from his, saying 'No, I could not impose, Commodore. You're to kind to me!' Norrington turned back to face me, and looked like he was about to say something when he bowed and apologized 'I apologize, Ms. O'Brian. I was too forward. Forgive me.' I slowly brought one hand to hold my book, and the other to feel my pentacle, saying 'I forgive you, sir, and good night.'

I hurriedly turned back to the party, trying to put as much distance between myself and Norry as possible. Since I couldn't see hide nor hair of the loverly couple, I went into my shell and walked back to a corner of the room, actually finding a chair, and sitting down carefully. A few ladies walked by me, and one pointed at me behind her fan, which she thought she was doing discreetly. I smirked at her and widened my eyes, giving her a very unnerving look as she and the gaggle of friends around her scuttled off, talking amongst themselves.

Sighing heavily, I pulled out my book and began to read, going over the elvish pronunciations in my mind and blocking out everyone and everything else until I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking up through my eyelashes, I noticed a handsome young man standing before me, smiling cordially and holding out a hand. 'I apologize, sir, but I have no desire to dance with any of the males in this room. It is not your fault, for that fault lies on someone else's head.' I actually had astonished myself with speaking so formally, and I sat up as the man answered with 'Well, then, Miss, if you are not inclined to dance, then may we sit and talk a while?'

((Oooh, he's nice)) I thought, and then smiled, replying 'We meet, we greet, and we pass the time. It's better if it's done in rhyme.' With a laugh, the man carried over a chair from a few steps away, and sat beside me, saying with a grin 'You are a poet! Very witty, Miss. . . .' 'Jillian . . . Jillian O'Brian, from Ireland, sir.' I said, tilting my head to one side and holding out one hand by habit. He carefully took it and bowed over it as well as he could whilst sitting, and then said 'I am Collin Armstrong, son of Lord Patrick Armstrong. My father was sent here from Scotland, and my mother-God rest her soul-gave birth to me here.' I felt something click in my head, and I quickly scanned over Collin's facial features, making mental checks and then gasping 'Why, you look almost like Ian!'

Collin looked a bit taken aback, and then asked 'Do I remind you of someone, Miss O'Brian?' I shut my mouth ( my jaw had dropped in utter amazement ), and the shook my head, saying 'No, it's . . . nothing. I was just recalling someone who I know and haven't seen in quite some time.' We sat in silence a bit before Will and Elizabeth showed up, and Elizabeth curtsied to Collin, saying 'Good evening, sir! You are Master Armstrong, are you not?' Collin quickly stood, and bowed to Lizzie, saying 'Yes, I am! It is a pleasure to see you hale, Ms. Swann.'

I covered my mouth with one hand to hide a smile as Collin talked to the couple a bit, and then said to me 'It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss O'Brian. I hope to see you once again.' I blushed a bit, and nodded my head as he left, then hurriedly stood and asked Will and Liz 'So . . . what's up?' Elizabeth smiled at me like she was the happiest person on earth, and then said 'Well, Miss Hussey . . . William and I are getting married!'

I clapped my hands together quietly, saying excitedly 'Oh, congrats, you two! When's the wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid? Are there going to be animals? How many kids are you going to have?'

They looked so taken aback that I just had to laugh, and that's when the food got there.

'WOOT! SUSTENANCE!' I said, and tucked my book back out of sight as we all headed over to a main table to sit and feast on the fish, and beef, and pork, and ham, and bacon, and breakfast cereals, and orang-utans, and oranges, and--

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And that's that!

I hope you guys'll review a bit more, cuz that's what energizes me and makes me add more chapters! The rate at which I get reviews also controls the rate at which I update, so . . . yeah.

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!!!!

DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!

LIVE LONG AND CHICKEN!

3 Marie the Black Rose 3


End file.
